Macie's Story
by WinxClubTrixFan
Summary: What if the Trix had a younger sister? This is the story of Macie, the 13 year old sister of The Trix. Takes place during Season 2 of Winx Club, but this doesn't go exactly like the storyline.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Cloud Tower

**"Alex Guess What!" A 13 year old girl with long dirty blond hair, a black and red tank-top, and dark red pants ran into the room. Alex, a 12 year old girl with blue hair, a bright blue top, and a darker blue skirt stood up and walked over to her sister. "What is it Macie?" She asked, curiously. "I got into Cloud Tower!" Macie said, excidedly. Alex hesitated for a minute, and then spoke. "I guess that's good, but I'm still not sure about you hanging out with those other witches. They are different than you!" Alex said, a hint of worry in her voice. "Oh Alex, please don't worry. Besides, I'll get to see our sisters again!" Macie replied. Alex sighed. "That's one thing I'm worried about, you know Icy, Darcy, and Stormy, remember what they did last year? And then after they got sent to Lightrock, they broke out and hooked up with that 'Darkar' guy..." Alex trailed off. "I don't like the guy their working for, but they are our sisters, I can forgive them for stuff like this." Macie replied. "How'd they even get back into Cloud Tower? They were expelled last year!" Alex asked. "They wear disguises around Cloud Tower from what I heard." Macie said. "Oh." Alex sighed, and then walked into her room.**

**(The next day)**

**"Finally! I'm here!" Macie followed the other students into Cloud Tower, and immediately set herself to finding out where her sisters were. She glanced around, and spotted three girls talking to each other, she immediately recognized them. She walked over, and waited for them to notice her. "I've told you this again and again, Icy, you look too much like a fa-" One of the girls turned their head to see Macie. "Macie?" The girl said, taking a minute to recognize the girl that had approached them. "Hi Darcy, I just got accepted into Cloud Tower." Macie said. "Wow, you actually recognized us." Darcy blinked, looking at Macie. "Of course." Macie replied. Stormy seemed to be ignoring Macie, she was just still staring at Icy, who **_**did**_** look like a fairy minus the wings- she actually kinda looked like Alex. Macie preferred Icy without the disguise. "Stormy will you stop looking at me like that." Icy said, a little annoyed. Macie couldn't help but laugh a little. "I'm gonna go now, talk to you later..." Macie walked off, not wanting to get involved in what could end up turning into a argument between Icy and Stormy- Which would probably end with Stormy being frozen and Icy trying to dodge tornadoes. She walked off, heading towards her room.**


	2. Chapter 2: I Have Criminals for Sisters

**The next day, Macie was sitting in her room, reading a potion book. She had gotten a room to herself, which wasn't such a good thing for her, she would have enjoyed it if she had gotten a room with another student. She put her book down, and walked out of her room. **_**I guess I'll go talk to my sisters, I didn't get much time to do that yesterday.**_** Macie thought, making her way down the halls. "Hi there!" A cheery voice caught her attention, and she turned around to see a student a little older than her, she didn't look like a witch, more like a fairy, infact, the only thing that told her the girl was in fact a witch, was the dark colored clothes she was wearing. "I'm Dandelion, who are you?" The girl asked, curiously. "I'm Macie." She replied. "Your one of the new students, right?" Dandelion asked. "Yep, you aren't?" Macie replied. "Nope, I was here last year." Dandelion replied. "Oh, well, I'm gonna go, see ya later." Macie walked off. **_**Okay, now where was I... Oh yeah. **_**She looked around, there weren't many students out and about, and she didn't catch sight of her sisters. **_**Maybe their outside... or meeting that 'Darkar' guy they hooked up with.**_** She thought, walking outside. "Are you looking for those three girls I saw you talking to yesterday?" Dandelion had followed Macie outside."Hm- Oh, yes, I am." Macie turned to Dandelion. "I think they went to Magix, but there is something strange about them..." Dandelion trailed off. "Well, I guess I'll be going to Magix then." Macie walked off, not bothering to respond to the second part of that. She knew what was strange about them. "Their names are Selina, Alice and Tracy if you didn't know already!" Dandelion called. Macie didn't bother responding to that. **_**I already know their names.**_** She thought. **_**But I didn't know their fake names.**_** She let out a small snicker. **

**(In Magix)**

**Macie wandered into town, she wasn't entirely sure The Trix were here, they might have just told people at Cloud Tower that. Most likely they were off meeting that 'Darkar' guy. Macie was curious exactly who this guy was. She had defintely heard he was pretty evil, of course, so were her sisters. She just hoped she could actually manage to talk to them without either getting frozen, zapped by lightning... or whatever Darcy does. She never figured that out entirely. She stopped as she heard something. "Come on Darcy, Darkar is probably waiting for us." She heard a voice say, and she watched as Darcy rounded the corner. "I'll be right there." Darcy glanced back into alleyway. "Hi." Macie said, and Darcy turned her head. "Oh so **_**your**_** the one who was watching us." Darcy walked over to Macie. "I wasn't watching you, I just happened to run across..." Darcy grabbed Macie by the shirt, and pulled her into the alleyway. "...You." She rolled her eyes, as Darcy dropped her. "I guess you three are forgetting I'm your sister." Macie stood up and brushed off her shirt. "If you **_**weren't**_** our sister I probably would have done something worse than drag you over here." Darcy said, walking over to Icy and Stormy. "For the longest time I didn't even know Macie existed..." Macie heard Stormy mutter, under her breath. "Yeah, until Alex told me about you, I didn't know you three were my sisters." Macie said, blinking. Stormy shot a glare at Macie. Macie was annoyed, she wanted to actually get to talk to her sisters, but so far all they had done was argue. "What do you want with us anyway? I thought you'd be smart enough to stay away from us." Icy walked up to Macie, and Macie back up a little bit. "Your my sisters. I figured you wouldn't be so mean to me as you are to everyone else." Macie said, looking at Icy. "Macie, I'd suggest you leave." Icy said, walking back over to Darcy and Stormy. "Fine..." Macie walked off, sighing. Maybe she should try again later. **


	3. Chapter 3:The Cloud Tower Codex (Part 1)

**Macie plopped in her bed at Cloud Tower, sighing. Maybe it was impossible to talk to her sisters without being yelled at, or maybe they were just in a bad mood. (Not that they weren't **_**always **_**in a bad mood.) She sat up, and walked outside, and slowly her walking progressed into running. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she was going **_**somewhere.**_** Suddenly, she stopped, and looked up. Her feet had lead her back to Magix. She walked down the streets, aimlessly. She half-hoped to run across her sisters again, but then again she didn't particularly want to end up frozen, electrocuted, or encased in utter darkness. (She had finally figured out Darcy's power.) She sighed, and plopped on a bench. Suddenly, she heard a voice from behind her. "You just like running into us don't you?" She whirled around to see her sisters, Darcy being the one who had spoken to her. "Your the ones who ran into me, not the other way around." Macie replied. "Come on, lets go, we don't have time to talk to our silly little sister, we need to go before it gets any later, or Darkar will kill us." Icy said, turning to Darcy and Stormy. "Fine with me!" Stormy said, obviously glad to be leaving. "Alright." Darcy was more reluctant to go, but followed Icy and Stormy off. **_**Hm... I wonder what their doing... **_**Macie made up her mind to follow them, there was no telling what they were about to get themselves into this time. She sighed, and followed her sisters, they were heading back to Cloud Tower- But for some reason they weren't wearing their disguises. There was something strange going on... From what she had heard Icy tell Darcy and Stormy, they were doing something for that 'Darkar' guy they had been working for, but what? **_**What kind of trouble are my sisters getting themselves into this time. **_**She thought. She realized she had lost track of her sisters, and quickly hurried ahead, towards Cloud Tower. She stopped in a hallway, she could hear voices coming from another one nearby. She peeked around the corner to see her sisters, trying to force another witch into helping them. **_**Lucy**_**. She watched as her sisters tormented Lucy, until she finally agreed to help them. She wanted to approach them, but now probably wouldn't be a good time, then again, where she was, she'd probably be noticed any second now anyway. She watched, as Lucy walked off, and The Trix started to move in her direction. She quickly ran into the next hall over, and ended up tripping and falling onto the floor. "Hm... Did you hear something?" She heard Icy ask. "Yeah, I think there's somebody over there." Darcy repliied. "Great..." Macie muttered, under her breath. "I'll go check it out." Macie watched as Stormy made her way over. "Aha!" Stormy went over and grabbed her by the shirt (making this the second time within two days she'd been grabbed by the shirt by one of her sisters), and pulled her out. "It's our stupid little sister again." Stormy dropped Macie rather roughly onto the floor. Macie stood up and looked at her sisters, all of which looked like they were going to blast her any second. "Why were you following us!?" Icy snapped. "I- I wanted to k- know what y- you were doing." Macie stuttered, getting a little nervous. "Why?" Darcy asked, staring at Macie. "I- I just wanted to..." Macie muttered, now starting to get extremely nervous. Icy stepped closer and Macie stumbled backwards, bumping into Stormy. "Sorry..." She muttered, under her breath, quickly squeezing through a gap between Darcy and Stormy and running for it. "Gloomix Perfect Storm!" Macie quickly ducked as a streak of electricity went over her head, and blasted into the wall ahead of her. Macie stood up and kept running. "Stormy, just let her go." She heard Darcy say from behind. "Fine..." Stormy muttered. Macie sighed in relief, and sat down. "Macie! The Trix are already in the building!" She turned around to see Dandelion. "I know, I just got chased by them." Macie said, rolling her eyes. "Which way did they go!?" Dandelion asked, urgency in her voice. "I'm not sure, I just kept running." Macie replied. "Good Choice. Where did you last see them?" Dandelion asked. "Back there, at the end of the hall." Macie replied. "Thanks!" Dandelion called, hurrying off. Macie watched, and stood up. **_**What could my sisters be after?**_


	4. Chapter 4:The Cloud Tower Codex (Part 2)

**Macie was in her room, when she suddenly heard the sound of fighting from a few floors down. **_**What the- What are my sisters up to!?**_** She gotup from her chair, and quickly walked downstairs, and peeked inside a room, to see Bloom and The Trix battling it out. Bloom wasn't doing too well without her friends. "Hm." She watched, curiously. She gasped, as Darcy blinded Bloom with one of her spells. **

**A few moments later, the rest of The Winx ran in. Musa stopped, and looked at her. "You could have helped her you know!" She snapped at Macie. "S- Sorry-" She started to apoligize, but Musa had already disapeared into the room with the rest of The Winx. She watched as The Heart of Cloud Tower opened- and instead of The Codex, there stood **_**Headmisstress Griffin.**_** She laughed as Griffin told her sisters they had found her personal Spa. Soon afterwards, the room went black, and her sisters disapeared. She didn't watch any longer, but set herself on finding her sisters. Finally she found them in another room, talking about their plan to get rid of The Winx while they were seperated. **

**(Macie's POV)**

**I honestly wasn't sure what side to be on, The Trix were my sisters, but Alex was right, they were evil. On the other hand, I didn't want to fight them. I wanted to see if I could talk some sense into them, but trying to do that would probably be a mistake. I sighed, and started to walk off, but Stormy caught me by the shirt, and tossed me to the ground. "Ouch!" I quickly stood up, and stared at her. "Why were you spying on us!?" She snapped. "I told you earlier, I just want to know what your after and why!" I replied. "It's none of you buisness! Now I suggest you leave and don't come back, or I **_**will **_**blast you to the next demension!" Stormy snapped at me. "...Fine." I replied, wandering back to my room. **

**(No point of view.)**

**She plopped in a chair in her room, sighing. She wanted to talk to her sisters, but now was obviously not the right time. She wondered if there would ever be a right time. Alex was right, The Trix were plain evil. She thought for a moment, in her encounters with her sisters, when all three of them had been there, Darcy seemed to be a little bit nicer to her than Icy and Stormy were. She wondered if she could get Darcy alone and talk to her, but that would be nearly impossible, her sisters were almost always together. But maybe, just maybe, she could work something out.**


End file.
